Stolen Away
by Sazie
Summary: Chie stared up at the cold ice-jin as he hesitated, she was only a infant but seemed unafraid by this tyrant before her. Frieza couldn't tell why but she wasn't crying even as there were loud noises outside the house, Heck he even slaughtered the mother near by. Although it seemed she was unaffected or maybe just oblivious, but either or it made him curious by her potential.


Details of the character and background.

Chie, half breed of Ice-jin and another species of some sort. Since everyone knows ice-jins cannot grow hair on their heads, but since she does, it goes as long as her middle back. Her hair is white, just like her skin. Her eyes were the color of light blue skies, as clear as day. She even had slightly pointed ears. Other then that, she looked mostly ice-jin. She had a strange blue jewel like shape on her forehead, plus including the long tail. That was the only thing that was ice-jin related in her genes.

Chie was found on a planet when she was just an infant, before she was taken into the cold family of Frieza. She was taken from her mother by his army, but doesn't even remember cause she was too young to understand at the time. As she grows to around Gohan's age, just before Frieza took off to earth for his revenge. Around the time before the androids and future Trunks. She was left back on Frieza's home planet, a very cold but safe place in the palace. When word broke out that Frieza and King Cold were dead, chaos started and rebels started war against the planet. Chie being the only one to keep safe by Frieza's demands, she was sent off to a different planet away from the chaos. Not knowing where she was heading.

* * *

 **Writers comment, just for a heads up.**

 **I'm not very good at making a story, because of my memory loss problems. Although I'll do my best to write this as good as possible. I don't want it to go badly, since I'm not a writer and mostly just an artist. I actually want to try and get better at writing, even if it's just to write my own stories. Truthfully I wasn't going to post this story, but it seems like a waste if I don't. Anyway I just wanted to let my viewers of this story know, if you see any small mistakes, then probably I missed over looked while checking for errors on my part. If I do miss any, I am extremely sorry about that.**

 **Also if your curious what Chie looks like, I got a picture of her on my deviantart. The link is on my profile page, (scratch that, the link doesn't work. You'll have to search up SazuXkittyXmi, or Sazie my nickname on DA) just click my name to find it. Unless you don't want to bother. Maybe my details explained enough above for you guys?**

 **Anyway now that is done being mentioned, I'll get on with the story.**

 **(Side note: I don't own Dragonball Z or anything like that.)**

The winds blew gently against the icy trees of Kelaina, and little snowflakes began to fall down from the clouds. Little Kelaithin Children playing in the snow, and everything seemed to be peaceful and cheery as families reunited for this special event. It was the start of the day of the festival, one that lasted for a few weeks. And one that attracted other visitors to this planet for a vacation, though it was mostly frost demons or other races that enjoyed the cold. Luckily though their planet wasn't as cold, it mostly in between. So everyone, even other races could enjoy this festival.

Though one Kelaithin adult seemed not so cheery about their days, as she stood in front of her home with a solemn look on her face. Her tail swishing behind her slightly, but lowers and curls around her. The fuzzy tip at the end of her tail just slightly moving from the breeze. Taking a moment to gaze out at the snowy sky above, before uncurling her tail and walking inside.

It's been so long since she has last seen that evil man, the one who had forced himself onto her when no one was around. Just the memory of those events still haunt her til this day.

He alone was just some common rapist, but he wasn't just someone. He was a frost demon, and ever since then. She could not trust them, and had kept herself close to her home. Not wanting to get involved in the festivals out of fear, and had kept herself hidden in the mountains where her home remained. And she was thankful that monster didn't know where she was, but even though she despised the frost demons. There was one little hybrid she'd always cherish with all her heart.

Stopping just over a crib, she gazed down at her baby with such love and affection. Replacing her solemn look earlier, she smiles warmly at her little girl. As the child stares up back at her, giggling when her mother reached out and let her baby hold her hand. Stroking the little girl's head with her other free hand gently. "My little Chie..." she said as she cooed at her little baby girl, thankful for one thing that came into her life. Her baby girl, who she'd protect. No matter what the costs is, she'd protect her from the monsters of this world. Even if the odds were impossible.

She just hoped that monster of a man never returns. Unknowingly to her though, there was something much bigger then what awaited them.

* * *

 **Several days later...**

Zarbon walked down the corridors with a quick pace, just after he had returned to Frieza's spaceship. Already done a quick mission on a planet earlier, along with Dodoria as well. Although today wasn't one of those good days to relax afterwards. No, there was no time to kick back and relax just yet. This day was much different and probably the worst news to give to Frieza.

Apparently there has been rumors going around, and one of these rumors wasn't something Zarbon could just walk away from. He and Dodoria have heard almost everyone talking about it. Even the whole crew on board were whispering cautiously and silently about it. Though Zarbon couldn't help but over hear some of the rumors as they past by crew members.

Some of it catching in his sensitive ears.

this would not pass by Frieza, that's for sure. It was no doubt he already heard by now.

Suddenly Zarbon stopped walking as he stood in front of Frieza's door, leading to his office. Where he mostly did all his meetings really or working on paperwork. Though at some terms he wouldn't be allowed in unless ordered to. Dodoria also stopped walking beside Zarbon and looked just as serious as Zarbon did, before they both walked in as the doors opened automatically.

They were pointly called for by lord Frieza himself, so surely this was something important? Frieza didn't sound too happy about it when he called from Zarbon's scouter earlier. So he was guessing it had to do with these rumors they have been hearing about.

Frieza heard the two come in as he turned in his hoverchair to face them. Seeing them bowing to him. Zarbon spoke up first as soon as he bowed. "We came just as we finished our mission, Lord Frieza. What is it that you need?" Zarbon then stood up straight along with Dodoria, who kept silent and listened.

Frieza had a deep scowl on his face, the kind that was sent if he wanted to blast someone to pieces. He normally didn't give this murderous glare unless deeply aggravated or furious. "We are heading to Kelaina, I have just gotten a location of this rumor and I cannot allow this. Just knowing this could be true, infuriates me to no end." Frieza said in a harsh tone.

"So we are going to destroy this planet?" Dodoria spoke up finally and seemed curious by this.

Frieza still had the same scowl on his face, but his eyes seemed to glare at Dodoria slightly. Which in away kinda made Dodoria uneasy a little, but was glad Frieza's rage wasn't really aimed at him. "Yes, but I'll be going on the planet as well. I must find out about this race that had tainted my ice-jin bloodline and kill them. I will not tolerate this or let this baby live."

Zarbon sweat drops but nods slightly in understanding, before leaving the office with Dodoria, Frieza was already pissed off enough as it is. So they didn't waste time once Frieza dismissed them, getting ready and preparing for the soon be slaughter ahead.

It seemed that the rumors might have been true after all. An ice-jin had made a Kelaithin birth a hybrid, and Frieza was beyond furious by this. Dodoria and Zarbon prepared themselves though quickly, as the ship headed for Kelaina.

* * *

Far off in space..

On a far off planet almost completely white, with only some spots of blue. Shimmering almost like a diamond in space. Known as to be called as Kelaina and the race living on it as Kelaithins.

In away this race looked a lot like Gelboians, but the hair and skin was as white as snow. Plus the blue jewels on their foreheads, won't anything that Gelboians had. The tails were also something unusual.

This planet was known for it's beautiful landscape though, white forests and blue crystallize flowers. The temperature here felt sorta like a warmish winter wonder land.

Mostly everything was in snow, but the leaves on the trees seemed unaffected by it's cold winds. Pretty much all plants were crystallized like they were made out of diamonds. It was another reason why most visitors came to this planet, it was the best place for a winter vacation in the galaxy. Sadly with all the nice visits it got from guests, this was going to be the last friendly guest to come.

As Frieza had heard about this planet and the rumors leading him to here. Frieza had sent some of his best soldiers, including Dodoria and Zarbon. As soon as Frieza's army landed on the planet though, they started slaughtering the Kelaithins. Although Frieza wasn't here to claim this planet as his own. He was here on a different reason. Many of the Kelaina tried to flee and used what transport they had to escape, but sadly mostly everyone was slaughtered before they even had a chance.

Not everyone was killed off as they ran for some safety somewhere else, but even that didn't save most of them. They obviously knew where everyone was even in hiding, no one was safe for long.

As Frieza walked into each town killing each Kelaithin he came across, he finally found a house containing the baby hybrid that taints his bloodline. Slightly away from every other house, as he gazed at it ahead. Being as it was on a peak of a hill top. Though he didn't take his time and floated down in front of the house entrance.

Once Frieza entered the house, he killed the mother without mercy as the Kelaithin woman tried to protect her young one. Just as he had entered the room they were in. _What a foolish move..._ He thought bitterly and left the mother to bleed out from the hole through her chest. Walking towards the baby's crib but something grabbed his ankle as he past the mother slightly, noticing it was her that grabbed him.

"P-please... D-don't kill my child... I beg you. Not my little Chie..." the mother gasped out, and tears were leaking from her eyes. Pleading to him not to harm her baby, but Frieza harshly shook her grip off his ankle. Then pointed his finger towards her head and fired a ki blast without hesitation.

Frieza scowl slightly and huffed at the now dead woman laying on the floor, with a hole now in her forehead. It was foolish of the woman to think she could stop him, let alone tell him what to do with his decisions.

He then turned and stood at the crib, seeing the infant looking up at him. Surprisingly the child wasn't crying from all the loud noises, instead she was staring up at him curiously with those big sky blue eyes and Frieza hesitated once he saw her.

Chie stared up at the cold ice-jin as he hesitated, she was only a infant but seemed unafraid by this tyrant before her. Frieza couldn't tell why but she wasn't crying even as there were loud noises outside the house, Heck he even slaughtered the mother near by. Although it seemed she was unaffected or maybe just oblivious, but either or it made him curious by her potential. Maybe there was more to this little one, that is not yet shown.

Noticing the ice-jin bloodline shown a lot in her, and only a bit of Kelaithin with those pointed ears and hair. Although it made his anger vanish almost completely as soon as he looked at her. This child wasn't even afraid of him or what was going on around her, and this really made him wonder if he should really kill this baby. Sure the thought of Kelaithin's tainting his bloodline infuriated him, but now he felt like killing this baby might be a waste.

 _But maybe I can use this child... She could be a good soldier if trained right... She already shows what little potential._ Frieza smirks slightly at that thought, then scoops up the child coldly in his arms. Also wrapped the blanket to cover around her tiny body. He wasn't use to carry something so tiny. Frieza then gave her one last look at her face, seeing the child yawn cutely before falling asleep.

He frowns a bit in thought, knowing this would take a lot of time to train this child once ready and to take care of her. The thought of taking care of a baby kinda made him unsure about this, but Frieza didn't want to waste such potential this child could have. Besides he knew his ice-jin race tend to have greater potential in power, if trained right. He will do his best to turn her into a strong soldier, and he could have someone else watch over her until ready.

Frieza held the child gently but secure subconsciously, without really pay attention to it. As he walked towards the exit, the door still left open. Passing by the dead mother on the way, but stops for a moment to gaze down at the dead mother.

His expression unreadable as he gazed at her. _Looks like I'll be taking your words after all... but I'll never let her know about you... She will never even know about her race or who she was..._ He thought to himself and then looked away, heading out and to call his soldiers to return to the ship.

As soon as he left the planet a long with Zarbon and Dodoria. Who in return gave him confused glazes, Since he was taking something with him. But ignored it as he blew up the planet of Kelaina, once they had gotten a distance away. Leaving no trace of the race left but as a dead forgotten race, the only part of the race that was left though. Was a little hybrid girl he now held in his arm.

* * *

 **Writer comments:**

 **28/07/2016**

 **Just to remind everyone, I'm a very slow writer. So if I haven't posted anything up, it's cause of my slow writing and life problems I've been dealing with. I also recently lost a old family pet, who died from old age in the house. Cat's are very hard to tell if their unwell, but there was nothing we could do. Old age just comes unexpectedly and problems surface very quickly.**

 **We tried to make it to the vet, but she died in the house before the car came. So it's been very hard for me to focus on this story, but I'll be taking my time since I'll be making more then one chapter after this one. Not sure when the second chapter will be done, but hopefully it'll be done soon or whenever I can actually get time.**


End file.
